Zelda64 and caffiene gotta love it!
by Chibirusia
Summary: Old
1. To the Great Dukatree! Navi has been eat...

HI!!!! this is Chibi_bishu hunter here!!! Well I first I wanna say I NOT DEAD!! I ONLY WAS AUTHORNAPPED BY PURPLE ALIENS THAT WANTED TO EXAMINE MY BRAINS BUT LATER DECIDED THAT INSTEAD OF ME THEY WANTED TO EXAMINE THE BRAINS OF THE BIG FOUR LEGGED THINGS THAT GO MOO!!! So I am alive. Yes, you may all run off and cry......  
  
*Four months later*  
  
Done yet? Even if your not done yet Im still gonna write this fanfiction if you like it or not! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ....Well, that was a fun outburst! I also know what you all are thinking, (not really but I like to think that I know what you all are thinking...) you all are thinking that this is another boring fanfiction where the author destroys the zelda64 game. well your right, but I gonna try and make it as funny as possible... Now read the story monkeys!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Eh, what? I was to busy fantasizing about owning Zelda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: *dreaming* Gah! No! Evil man on evil black horsy! Now their on fire!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *wakes up screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Person that is in his house: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Link: AHHHH!!  
  
P.T.I.I.H.H (person that is in his house): AHHHH!!  
  
Link: AHHHHH!!  
  
P.T.I.I.H.H: AHHHHH!!  
  
Link: AH- why are we yelling?  
  
P.T.I.I.H.H.: I donno why we are yelling...  
  
Link: who are you, and what are you doing in my house?  
  
PTIIHH: Who am I and what am I doing in your house? I have no name but call me Echo, and I an taking the place of you gardian fairy.  
  
Link: So... who was my original fairy?  
  
Echo: Who was your original fairy? Some blue girl named navi that said the words hey! look! and listen! a lot...  
  
Link: Oh, okay...  
  
*there is a large silence between the two*  
  
Link: Um... what now?  
  
Echo: What now? I think that we need to go out side.  
  
Link: oh okay... do you have any cookies?  
  
Echo: Do I have any cookies? No, I am a echo, why would I have cookies.  
  
Link: Gosh, I was just wondering... *walks outside*  
  
Echo: Just wondering? *notice links gone* Hey! wait for me!!! *runs after link*  
  
~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah: Link! Wow! you got a gardain... gardain....  
  
Echo: Gardain echo.  
  
Sarah: RIIIIGGGHHHT... Anyways, at least you go something for a gardain, link... er... link?  
  
Link: your hair is green...  
  
Sarah: No dip Sherlock... Anyways, I heard you going to see the great dukatree!  
  
Link: I am going to the great duka tree? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!!?? * Waves arms in panic*  
  
Echo: Great dukatree... Never heard of him!  
  
Sarah: Wasnt you support to have a fairy, Link? ... Link!?  
  
Link: your hair is green...  
  
Sarah: No dip Sherlock, you already noticed that.  
  
Link: I did?  
  
Sarah: yes, you did.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes, really.  
  
Link: oh, okay...  
  
Echo: Yes. can we attempt to see the stinking Great Dukatree like in the script?  
  
Link: there is a script?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Sarah: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Echo: *is angry* we already went through this! Yes, we are going to the dukatree, and were going now! *grabs link ear* Comon!  
  
Link: NOT THE EAR!!! NOT THE EAR!!!!!  
  
The naraiter: So, Echo dragged link by his ear all the way to where Mido blocks the path to the Great Dukatree, how will they get past Mido?  
  
Mido: Hey no-fairy, where is you fairy cause if you do not have a fairy I would not let you pass, and even if you did have a fairy I would make up some pathetic excuse which contains getting a sword and shield to pass cause It said so in the script.  
  
Link: their is a script?  
  
Mido: yes, their is a script.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Mido: yeah.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Mido: yeah.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Mido: yeah.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Mido: yeah.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Mido: yeah.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Mido: yeah.  
  
Link: re-  
  
Echo: *punches Mido, knocking him out then takes his sword and shield and gives them to link*  
  
link: Ohhh!!! shiny!!! *Equips sword and shield then attempts to kick Mido, but misses*  
  
Echo: *drags link to the Great Dukatree*  
  
Great Dukatree: Navi, th-  
  
Echo: Navi? Well, you see I thought she was a blue, flying, glowing, slab of butter so I took her and put her on the roll I juts hapen to have and, well, ate her! IT WASENT MY FALT!!! THE VOICES IN MY HEAD MADE ME DO IT!!!!!!! *crys* I even took her place! you all are so mean!!! *runs off crying, then not seeing where she is going she falls into a hole*  
  
Link:Wow! Good job Echo person! You found a way to get inside the dukatree!  
  
Echo: I did? I did!! Cool!  
  
Great Dukatree:Well, I was gonna let you go throught my mouth but that will do...  
  
Link and Echo: EWWWW!!! GO IN YOU MOUTH!! NASTY!!!  
  
*large silnce*  
  
Link: what now?  
  
Echo: what now? We are supost to go into the great dukatree.  
  
* Chibi (me) apears in a shimmer of blue azur light*  
  
Link: AHHH!!! IM BLIND!!!!  
  
Echo: oh... Hi chibi.  
  
Chibi (me): Well, you seem happy to see me! *pouts*  
  
Link: you know this person?  
  
Echo: I know this person? yeah! she is the author of this fiction!  
  
Link: but if the author is here who is writing this.  
  
Echo: *gets misty eyes* Who is writing this...? I dont know....  
  
*Mistery music plays*  
  
Chibi (me): That not the point!!! *mistery music screaches to a halt* I came into the fanfiction to say that I gonna have you two go into the great dukatree in the next chapter, that is, if the readers want another chapter! So... se ya later monkeys!!!! *disapears in a shimmer of azur light*  
  
Link: AHH!!! IM BLIND.... AGAIN!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi(still me): So... what do you think about this pice of crap? if you want more of it just tell me in a review! and if you review you might get a chance to appear in this fanfiction, if it survives! So... review monkeys!!!!! 


	2. KILL GOHMA! GET THE SLINGSHOT! MEET JOSE...

Chibi(me): HIYA READERS!  
  
Everyone: *screams*  
  
Chibi: QUIET MONKEYS!!!  
  
Crickets: *chirp chirp chirp*  
  
Chibi: that includes you too, crickets!  
  
Everyone and everything:.................  
  
Chibi: Thats better! Now first I wanna respond to the reviews I got by you readers!  
  
To Josef Kainraid: Why thank you! err... I think... *has a very baffled look on face*  
  
To heath 999: Thanks for saying my story is funny! I am sorry about the bad spelling thing.... Ill try to fix it. Spellchecks are just so EVIL!!! To TCWatson: Yeah, I suck at writing in your point of view, what else is new? To Unnecessary Cruelty: What Is up with flamers and the word sucked? Might I ask how you can insult people and not feel guilty aswell?  
  
Chibi: Congrats Unnecessary Cruelty and TCWatson you both have made it on to my HALL OF FLAME list on my bio. go read it if you want.... Anyways all you nice people go read this new chapter!!!  
  
Note: i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for my last update of this same chapter. I was a total mistake, I am so sorry... Now read the improve verson monkeys! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz.....  
  
Chibi(me): *appears in a shimmer of Azur light* WAKE UP EVERYONE!!! TIME TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Everyone: *grumbles and gets up*  
  
Chibi: Good! now go into the hole Echo found in the last chapter or I am gonna make you all listen to boyband music!!!  
  
Link: Okay! Okay! Okay! just dont do that! *runs into hole*  
  
Echo: Dont do that!! *notices Link jumped into hole* Wait for me!!! *jumps into hole aswell*  
  
Chibi: *Dissapears in a shimmer of azur light*  
  
Great Dukatree: O_o That was odd...  
  
~~~~~~~INSIDE THE GREAT DUKATREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Echo: *Is looking around the duka tree* Hmm... who would know the hole would lead to the same place as if we were to just walk throught the great dukatrees mouth? Aint that odd Link?...Link?  
  
Link: *is standing just outta reach of one of those Duka Babas* HAHA! can get me little stick thing! *makes faces at it*  
  
Echo: *gets evil look on face* hehehe... *shoves Link at Duka Baba*  
  
Link: AHHHHH!!! Get off get it off!!!!  
  
Duka baba: HI! WANNA PLAY UNO!  
  
Echo and Link: O_o Huh?  
  
Duka Baba: Errr... I mean CHOMP CHOMP!!!  
  
Link: It said CHOMP CHOMP... dose that mean it is gonna try and eat me?  
  
Echo: Yes.  
  
Link: Oh...  
  
*five years later*  
  
Link: AHHH!!!! WHAT DO I DO?!!!!  
  
Echo: *is playing uno with Duka Baba* UNO!  
  
Duka Baba: NO FAIR! You cheated!  
  
Echo: No I didnt.  
  
Duka baba: Yes you did.  
  
Echo: No I didnt.  
  
Duka baba: Yes you did.  
  
Echo: No I didnt.  
  
Duka baba: Yes you did.  
  
Echo: No I didnt.  
  
Duka baba: Yes you did.  
  
Echo: No I didnt.  
  
Duka baba: Yes you did.  
  
Echo: No I didnt.  
  
Duka baba: Yes you did.  
  
Echo: No I didnt.  
  
Duka baba: Yes you did.  
  
Link: *thinks* Oh yeah! I rember what I gotta do! *Kills Duka Baba with sword*  
  
Duka Baba: GAH! You killed me!  
  
Echo: Killed you? If he killed you then why are you still talking?  
  
Duka Baba: *gets misty eyes* I... dont know...  
  
Echo: Can we just get on with this excuse of a fiction.  
  
Duka Baba: Okay! BYE! Visit me some time!  
  
Link and Echo: BYE!!  
  
Narater: So, after much random wondering the Great Dukatrees insides our heros, *cough* Yeah *cough* right *cough* ... Started to get desprate.  
  
Link: Im hungry...  
  
Echo: Your hungry? Too bad.  
  
Link: What are we supost to do anyway?  
  
Echo: What are we supost to do? I dont know!  
  
Josef: Hello!  
  
Link: AHHHHHHH!!! * jumps into Echos arms Scooby Doo style*  
  
Echo: AHHHH!!! Who are you!!! *Drops Link*  
  
Link: *rubs butt* Ouchies!!! Echo dont drop me anymore! it hurts!  
  
Echo: It hurts? To bad.  
  
Blake: Josef! Where are we?  
  
Josef: How do I know? I just sudently appeared here and saw these two people and talked to them then they freaked out...  
  
Echo: We freaked out. Well the reason we freaked out was because we just recently encountered a Duka Baba that played uno, and You didnt answer my last question! Who are you?!  
  
Josef: I am Josef Kainrad.  
  
Blake: and I am Blake, his gardian fairy.  
  
Echo: His gardian fairy... Well, This here, *points to Link, who happends to be whining and looks like he is gonna pass out from hunger* Is Link, and I am Echo, the person that ate his gardian fairy, so Im taking its place for this story.  
  
Josef: Can I join your pointless quest for a while?  
  
Echo: Pointless quest for a while? How did you know that were on a pointless quest?  
  
Josef: *Gets misty eyes* I... dont know....  
  
Blake: So, what are you trying to do at the moment?  
  
Echo: What are we trying to do at the moment? Find a sling shot.  
  
Blake: Oh, and how do we do that?  
  
Echo: How do we do that? *gets misty eyes* I dont know...  
  
Link: Ohhh! what this!! *picks up slingshot* OHHH! SLINGLY!!!  
  
Josef: WOW! Good job Link! You found a sling shot!  
  
Link: I did?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Josef: Yup!  
  
Blake and Echo: *have flat looks on face*  
  
Echo: Hey, can we go now?  
  
Josef and Link: Okay!  
  
Narater: So once again Link and Echo wonder around the Great Dukatrees insides, now with two others to acompany them. They walk around doing puzzles for a while untill they reaches a room with three duka scrubs in it.  
  
Link: Wow! What a neat room, and look there is some plant thi-  
  
Duka Scrub1: ATACK!!!  
  
*Link and company get showered by dukanuts that the three duka scrubs are spiting at them*  
  
Everyone: AHHHH!!!  
  
Josef: *Pulls out a big metal black sheild with a silver outline and hides behind it* TAKE OUT YOUR SHEILD LINK!!!  
  
Link: WHAT?!! I CANT HERE YOU!!!  
  
Josef: I SAID TAKE OUT YOUR SHEILD!!!!  
  
Link: SLIP ON A BANNA PEEL?!!!  
  
Josef: NO!!!! TAKE OUT YOUR SHEILD!!!!  
  
Link: RUN ACROST A FOOTBALL FEILD?!!!  
  
Josef: NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! TAKEOUT YOUR SHEILD!!!  
  
Link: TAKE OUT MY SHEILD??!!  
  
Josef: YEAH!!!  
  
Link: Oh... You dont gotta yell. *takes out sheild and defends self with it*  
  
Josef: *Growls angerly at Link*  
  
Blake: *Is hiding in Josefs hat* What do we do!!!  
  
Echo: *Is hiding behing link* The people with sheild half to reflect the dukanut at the dukascrubs in this order- 2,3,1.  
  
Link: OKAY!! *reflects dukanuts in the order 1,3,2.  
  
Echo: Idot... You did it wrong...  
  
Josef: My turn! *reflects dukanuts in the corect order*  
  
*the shower of duka nuts stop*  
  
Josef: HEY! LOOK! IT WORKED!!! COOL!!!  
  
Dukascrub1: OUCHIES!!!! THAT HURTS!!!! YOUR MEAN!!! This is so annoying! Im gonna tell you the secrets of Queen Gohma for no apearant reason!!  
  
Blake: Queen Gohma... What kind of name is that?  
  
Echo: the name of a big spider that is evil and is killing the dukatree.  
  
Blake: Oh...  
  
Josef: Spill the beans, Scrub!  
  
Dukascrub1: Well, Queene likes getting manacures on sunday, and eats everything that comes into her lair and really like cookies!  
  
Link: Cookies?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Dukascrub1: yes.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Echo: *grabs links ear* Comon! we gotta go throught the next door to Gohma!  
  
Link: AHHHH!! NOT THE EAR AGAIN!!!  
  
Narater: so our Heros (yeah right) go throught the doors to the boss chamber to confront Gohma.  
  
Echo: *lets go of Links ear* I demand a battle with the Queen Ghoma!!  
  
Crickets:.....*Chirp chirp chirp*  
  
*Eceryone shuffles uncomfortly*  
  
Echo:....We gotta find her? *flatly* Oh... so fun...  
  
*Everyone starts to look around*  
  
Blake: ARG WHAT THAT BIG UGLY THING ON THE CEILING!!!  
  
(The big ugly thing drops from the ceiling and just happens to be Gohma, then hisses at our heros)  
  
Gohma: GRAAAARR!!!!  
  
Everyone: (hight pitched, shrill, screaming)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!  
  
Josef: That is the most uglest thing I ever set eyes on!!  
  
Link: I WANT MY MOMMY!!!  
  
Blake: GOOD GODDESS!!!  
  
Echo: It eyes red! Shoot it with the slingshot!!!  
  
Josef:*Takes Links Sling shot and shoots gohmas eye with it*  
  
Gohma: *Becomes stunted*  
  
Echo: KILL IT! USE THE SWORD!!! KIIIIILLL IIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Stabes Gohma with his sword once*  
  
Gohma: AGGGGGGHHHH *hiss hiss twich*  
  
(Gohma then Dies and decengrates in a flair of purple fire, some catching onto links clothing)  
  
Link: AHHH!! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!!! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!!!! *runs around in cirlces*  
  
Blake: Thats...it?  
  
Josef: I... think so...  
  
Echo: Gosh, why didnt the stupid Great dukatree just digest it and get it over with?!!  
  
Blake: Well, the Great dukatree isnt the sharpest tack in the box.  
  
Echo and Josef: AGREE!  
  
Echo: Lets get Link and go.  
  
Blake and Josef: Okay!  
  
Narater: So Blake and Josef, putout he fire on Links butt, Wile Echo got the Heart pice and added it to her colection (Finers keepers!) Then the heros (yeha right) Jumped into a blue portal thingie that just happeded to appear after they Killed Gohma.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Great Dukatree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Great Dukatree: Thank you for getting rid of the curse but I am stil gonna die but-  
  
Echo: GOOD RIDANCE!!!  
  
Great Dukatree: ...As I was saying... Im gonna tell you a boing story chock full of information you dont really need. Once opon a time....  
  
*Five hours Later*  
  
Great Dukatree: And thats How I got my first pet!  
  
Everyone: ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz....  
  
Great Dukatree: HEY!!! WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Eeryone: *Jolts up* WERE AWAKE!!! WERE AWAKE!!!  
  
Echo: Um... that story was nice and everything, but can you give us the green stone, tells to go to Princess Zeldas castle and die already?  
  
Great Dukatree: OKAY!! *gives them the kokiri emerald, tells them to go to Princess  
  
Zeldas castle and then dies*  
  
Josef: well... that was easy enough...  
  
Blake: Now lets give a moment of sliance for the death of the duka tree.  
  
*0.000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds later*  
  
Blake:Okay! that enough sliance!  
  
Link: TO THE LEILINE!!!  
  
Echo: The leiline?  
  
Link: Err... um, I mean, TO THE CASTLE!!! *starts walking in the oppisite direction of where their supost to go*  
  
Echo: To the castle. Comon, idot.*Grabs link ear and pulls him in the corect diredtion*  
  
Link: NO!!! NOT THE EAR... AGAIN!!!  
  
Naraiter: So out Heros (yeah right) Leave the little feild area thingie where the dead Great  
  
Dukatree is. Not expecting what awates them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: Do you like this crapy stuff? If so, review. And Josef Kainraid, I put you and your fairy Blake in the story, arnt you happy!?!? 


	3. Tekketite becones the narater, princess ...

Chibi: HELLO MONKEYS! I am still sorry for the problem in the last chapter. It was a mistake, a big mistake! And thank you for the spelling tips Ummmm... Even thought you put my story down, but you didnt flame it just metioned your opion on this story, so I will not put you in my HALL OF FLAME. Well anyways, I have another chapter for you peoples! So... READ MONKEYS!!!!!  
  
Disclamer : If I owned Zelda I would be rolling in money, not writing these fanfictions. I also dont won anything else that is not mine that I metion in this fanfiction.  
  
Disclamer for last chapter: Err... I dont own Zelda, or Outlaw Star end of story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narater: So our Heros (yeah, right) Have destroyed the curse inside the Gree Dukatree, but, the tree died anyway.  
  
*Walks out of the little feild thing that the Dead Great Dukatree is in.*  
  
Josef: ...Do you think they will notice the Great Dukatree is dead?  
  
All: ... NAH!  
  
Mido: Hey! person formorly knowed as no-fairy, you killed the Great Dukatree! Dukatree killer! *atemps to atack Link*  
  
Link: MOMMY!  
  
Echo: *punches Mido, knocking him, out and steals all his stuff, including his hat*  
  
Kokiri: *Gasp*  
  
Blake: Mabe it wasent such a smart idea to do that infront of all the Kokiri population.  
  
Echo: Why not?  
  
Blake: *points to angry Kokiri who all happen to have rocks in their hands*  
  
Kokiri: DUKATREE KILLER!!! *Starts throughing rock at Link and company*  
  
Josef: DRAT THE ABUNDANCE (is hit in face with rock) OF ROCKS IN KOKIRI FOREST!!!!  
  
Echo: Rocks in kokiri forest.....Dont you think it is- (Is hit with rock) odd that Kokiri forest have so many rocks?!  
  
Link: I DIDNT KILL DUKATRE- (is hit in crouch with rock) ........ouchie...  
  
Blake: RETREAT!!! (Is knocked down by a rock)  
  
Narater: So our heros run away from the Kokiri forest like a bunch of scared puppys, dogging rock the whole way.  
  
Blake: Well, mabe, if a ceretant narater were to help up whe wouldnt be running away...  
  
Josef: YEAH! THATS RIGHT! KILL THE NARATER!!  
  
Everyone else: KILL THE NARATER!! *All mob the narater*  
  
Narater: AHHHH!! NOOOO!!! *Dies*  
  
Chibi: *Appears in a shimmer of Azure light.  
  
Link: AHHHH!!! IM BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi: GOOD GOING PEOPLES!! NOW WE DONT HAVE A NARATER!!! HOW CAN WE CONTUNE THIS STORY IF WE DONT HAVE A NARATER!!!???  
  
Link and company: *cowers*  
  
Reader: Um... *raises hand* Ill volenteer!!!  
  
Chibi: OKAY!! What is your name?  
  
Reader: MY NANE IS TEKKETITE!!!  
  
Chibi: Well, nice to meet you Tekketite! You get to be the new narater!  
  
Tekketite: YAY!!!!  
  
Chibi: Well contune on with the story monkey!!!! *Dissapears in a shimer of Azure light*  
  
Link: AHHH!! IM BLIND ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Saria: *Appears outta nowhere* Oh... your leaving...  
  
Echo: Were leaving. Duh, do you think we would just stay there and be showered by rocks?  
  
Tekketite: Chibi says she is sorry for spelling sarias name Sarah in the first chapter.  
  
Saria: Thats nice Tekketite, but can we get on with the story?  
  
Link: Your hair is green...  
  
Saria: No dip Sherlock, you already noticed that twice.  
  
Link: I did?  
  
Saria: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: I did?  
  
Saria: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes, really.  
  
Link: Oh, okay!  
  
Saria: Link, you an idot...  
  
Link: *smiles*  
  
Saria: Here, *gives Echo the Fairy Ocarina* when you play this think of me. I would tell this to Link, but he cant think.  
  
Echo: He cant think. I know he cant think.  
  
Saria: I think Link is different from the Kokiri.  
  
Josef: (sarcasm) No really?  
  
Saria: Not just cause he is stupid... well, mabe that too but...  
  
Blake: Yeah, we already know, se ya! *Starts to fly acrost brige*  
  
Josef: Bye! *runs after his fairy*  
  
Echo: Bye! Gotta go! *grabs Link and fallows Josef and Blake out of the forest*  
  
Saria: *sighs and watches them go, then sudently gets very perky* Well, they aint getting any goner than they are now! Now to got throught all of Links stuff! *skips into the depts of kokiri forets*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Right outta Kokiri forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Very scar noise: HOY HOY HOOT!  
  
Tekketite: Our heros looks up to see.... the evil owl from hell, Kaepora Gaebore! (thunder and lighting)  
  
Everyone (in high pitch, shirll screaming) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!  
  
Josef: Thats the most uglest thing I ever seen!!!!!  
  
Link: I WANT MY MOMMY!!! *jumps into Echos arms scoobydoo style*  
  
Blake: Good goddess!  
  
Echo: *Drops Link* WHAT IS IT?!!?  
  
Kaepora Gabore: Hello I am Kaepora Gabore, (thunder and lighting) and I see you scared. Do not be afarid for the only reason I am gonna stalk you for seven years is because you all are gonna be heros and I never will get to be one so I just give you lost of pointless information you probly already know!  
  
Blake: That nice and all scary owl person but we really half to go...  
  
Kaepora Gabore: It is time you started you journy where you risk your life and other stuff I will not get to do because I am not the hero of this story and it no fair! I am gonna sue the Nentendo company! wheres my la-  
  
Josef: *Starts to shoot airos at Kaepora Gabore* DIE!!!!  
  
Kaepora Gabora: Ack! Ill be back! ILL BE BACK!!!! HOO HOO HOOOT!!! *flys away*  
  
Echo: Josef! you saved the day!  
  
Powerpuff Girl Narater: And once again, the day was save thanks to the powerpu-  
  
Tekketite: DIE POWERPUFF GIRLS NARATER! IM THE ONLY NARATER ALOUD IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Brutaly atacks Powerpuff Girl Narater*  
  
Powerpuff Narater: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! *Dies a long and painfull death*  
  
Everyone: O_O Scary....  
  
Tekketite: *hides weponds of mass distruction* Erm... contune on with the story....  
  
Everyone: ... okay... *moves very far from Tekketite*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hyrule Feild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josef: *is looking at his sroundings* Has it gotten darker?  
  
Everyone: ... Nah!  
  
*3 minutes later*  
  
Echo: *singing* Asereje, ja deje tejebe tude jeb-  
  
Blake: What are you singing?  
  
Echo: The ketchup song!  
  
Link: Its catsup not ketchup.  
  
Echo: No... Its ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketchup.  
  
Link: Catsup.  
  
Echo: Ketc-  
  
*HALWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*  
  
Everyone: *looks around confused*  
  
Blake: what was that!?  
  
Josef: Why did it sudently get dark?  
  
Link: AHHH!!!! ITS TOO DARK!!!! IM SCARED!!!!! *Cries*  
  
Echo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!  
  
Tekketite: Everyone wirls around to see... two stalchildren!  
  
Everyone: *Wrils around* AHHHHHHHHHH!! ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: *jumps into Echos arms scoobydoo style* MOMMY!!!  
  
Stalchild1: HI! I like cheese!  
  
Everyone O_o Huh?  
  
Echo: Huh? What is up with minor enemys saying strange things? *Drops Link*  
  
Stalchild1: Err... I mean, Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Stalchild2: What he said.  
  
Josef:*Kills Stalchild1 by shotting lots of airos at it* DIE!!!!!!  
  
Link: *atemp to kill starchild2 by cutting it with his sword bout only knocks off its head*  
  
Blake: Great goddess!  
  
Josef: that the most horable thing I have ever seen!  
  
Link: I want my Mommy! *jumps into Echos arms scoobydoo style*  
  
Echo: GAH! KILL IT!!! *Drops Link*  
  
Link: Ouchies!  
  
Starchilds2s head: (speaking to his body) Im over here! To your left! No! your other left idot!!!  
  
Starchild2s body: ........................... *Wonders around aimlessly*  
  
Echo:......... What do you think we should do?  
  
Blake: Um, walk off wistling prenting we didnt do anything.  
  
Josef: good idea, Blake!  
  
Everyone: *Walks away wistling and prenting that they didnt do anything*  
  
Starchild2s head: STUPID BODY!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Chorus singers tap dancing up an external spiral staircase...)  
  
Chorus Singers: TO MAKE A LOOOONG STORY SHORT! PART OF THIS SCENE WE WILL ABORT! WE HOPE THIS FIC DOESN'T TAKE US ALL TO COURT!  
  
TO MAKE A LOOOONG STORY SHORT!  
  
OUR HEROS WENT TO THE CASTLE GATES, WAITED TILL DAWN, WENT THROUGHT THE CASTLE GATES WENT THROUGHT CASTLE TOWN, AND EVENTULY MADE TO THE GATES OF ZELDAS CASTLE!!!!!  
  
Chibi(me): AHHHHH!!! YOU CHORUS SINGERS ARE SUPOST TO BE IN GALAXY GIRLS FANFICTION HEY, OCARINA! THE CHEESY ZELDA MUSICAL! NOT HERE!! OUT OUT OUT!! *Shoves chorus singers out of this fanfiction*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blake:...... How did we get here?  
  
Everyone: *srugs*  
  
Malon: OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Josef: Hey, girl. Do you know how me and my friends got here?  
  
Malon: Chours singers, fairy boy.  
  
Josef: *fuming* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!!??????  
  
Malon: Are you heading for the castle?  
  
Josef: um... yeah, whats it to you?  
  
Malon: Would you mind looking for my dad? He must have fallen asleep on his way to the castle! What a thing for an adult to do!  
  
Josef: No. You insulted me.  
  
Malon: Good! Take this! *Gives Josef an odd egg*  
  
Tekketite: DU DU DA DANNNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks at Tekketite with a confused exprestion on their faces*  
  
Tekketite: What? I Making the YOU HAVE RECIVED AND ITEM sound!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh... *contunes on with the fanfiction*  
  
Josef: Its... and egg...  
  
Malon: It will hatch into a chicken!  
  
Josef: A chicken..... Okay....  
  
Malon: Good luck, Fairy boy!  
  
Josef: *is now climbing up a nearby vine to think* Fairy boy, who she calling fairy boy... *Grumbles*  
  
Blake: There, there....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With our other heros~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Echo: Whada ya mean, were not aloud to see the princess!  
  
Guard: Rules are rules....  
  
Echo: I dont think you understand what I am trying to tell that low H.Q. brain of your. I NEED to see the princess! NOW, THIS INSTANT!!!  
  
Gaurd: Sorry.  
  
Echo: Grr... Comon Link.... *grabs Link and stomps off to a nearby tree*  
  
Link: There, there...  
  
Echo: i cant belive they woulnt let us in! We gotta show princess Zelda this sting green stone or we cant get this stupid story finished!!!  
  
Link: Look Echo! up there! *points up to the cilff Josef and Blake are on top of.*  
  
Echo: *gets a dangerous sparkle in her eye* Up there! Thats it! I know what we can do to get in... *climbs the vines Josef had climed earlier*  
  
Link: wait for me!!! *fallows Echo*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cut seen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: *finaly make it up the cliff, and is gasping for air*  
  
Blake: Bout time!  
  
Link: What *gasp* is *wheeze* your *gasp* plan, Echo. *gasp*  
  
Echo: My plan. This cliff we are on is conceted to the gate we were just at, we can walk acrost it and sneak onto the path!  
  
Our Heros: *sneaking very, very, very, very, very, very ,very, very quiet to the top of the gate when....*  
  
Guard: Hey! You stop! You kids! Over there!  
  
Josef: RUN!!!  
  
Guards: *Chace Link and company*  
  
Tekketite: So our heros ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran some more untill they ramed into some sleeping fat guy.  
  
Echo: Gah! He in in our way!!!  
  
Link: DINS FIRE!!! *Puts the fat mans butt on fire, instantly waking him up and having him run out of the castle grounds squishing the thousand-or-so guards that were chacing our heros*  
  
Blake: Dins fire?  
  
Link: O_O;;;; sorta got ahead of the story there, didnt I?  
  
Everyone else: Yup.  
  
Echo: *uses her wonderful jumping abilitys to get to the little tunnel they half to go thorugh.*  
  
Josef: *does the same as Echo*  
  
Blake: *flys to where Echo and Josef is*  
  
Link:*stuggles to get up there but eventualy makes it with alot of help form his friends*  
  
Tekketite: Since chibi is getting tired of typing I am gonna tell you what happens for a little while. Our heros first atempt to sneak past the guard but get caught and run for it again, Link miraclasly saves the da-  
  
Powerpuff Girl Narater: And the day is saved thanks to the pow-  
  
Tekketite: I thought I killed you! *Atacks Powerpuff Girl Narater with weponds of mass distruction*  
  
Powerpuff Girl Narater: *Dies and slow and painful death..... Again.*  
  
Tekketie: ...err... anyways... Link help him and his friends by using that Dins fire thing againg and eventuly they name it to the area where-wait a second... thats not Princess Zelda!  
  
Link: HEY! PERSON IN PINK LOOKING IN THE WINDOW! ARE YOU ZELDA?!  
  
Person in pink looking in the window: Huh? No I am not Zelda... *turns around to reviel that it is actuly....Meghan Heath A.K.A. heath999!  
  
Josef: AHH!! WHO ARE YOU!!!  
  
Meghan: im Meghan Heath A.K.A heath999! I am the second person to review this fanfiction also!  
  
Tekketie: WOW REALLY! ANOTER REVIEWER!?  
  
Josef: COOL!!  
  
Echo: Another review.... so Meghan, how did you get here and where is princess Zelda?  
  
Meghan: Well, Princess Zelda went on strike, so Chibi asked me if I could replace her for the story!  
  
Everyone else: Oh, okay!  
  
Meghan: I know you are the people of my dream and came from the forest and have a green stone, right.  
  
Link: Yup!  
  
Meghan: Than I bet your are wondering If I told Zeldas father about the dream.  
  
Blake: No, not really...  
  
Meghan: Well I did but he didnt belive it was a prophecy.  
  
Echo: a prophecy, when did you say that your dream might be a prophecy?  
  
Josef: Oh, that Mysterious King No One Ever Sees.  
  
Meghan: Yup! Um, where was I? Oh yeah... you four, I trust you. I am going to tell you the Legend of the Triforce passed down by the Royal Family!  
  
Echo: No thanks, we already heard it.  
  
Meghan: Oh, okay... Well anyway, I was spying in this window before you four came. The clouds in my dream... I think they represent that man in there!  
  
Blake: Cool.  
  
Meghan: Have a looksie!  
  
Everyone: *looks in the window at Ganondorf, watches him bow to the king you cant see*  
  
Tekketie: Suddenly, he gazes at the window and sees our heros staring at him.  
  
Link: Eep!  
  
Josef: Were busted!  
  
Meghan: What happened? Did he see you?  
  
Heros: Yup. What do we do?  
  
Meghan: Don't worry. He didn't get a good enough look at you to notice you in a crowd.  
  
Blake: *See Ganondorf with his nose poking out the window, staring at them* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Echo: *Punches Ganondorf in the face making him stagger back*  
  
Maghan: *pulls down shade* well he dosent know what we are planing yet  
  
Link: Huh? Plan?  
  
Echo: What plan? What are we planning?  
  
Meghan: I'm afraid... I'm afraid that man is going to try and destroy Hyrule! It's up to us to protect the Triforce.  
  
Josef: It is?  
  
Magan: I'm sending you four on a mission! You have to travel around Hyrule and find the other two Spiritual Stones so we can open the Sacred Realm and protect the Triforce from Ganondorf!  
  
Blake: Hey you know, that sounds like a really BAD idea to me. HELLLOOOO? That guy has evil powers! He'll kill us in like, seconds.  
  
Meghan: Thats not my problem, Ill protect the Ocarina of Time, you have your mision, you may leave.  
  
Blake: Aren't you even gonna tell us where the other stones are?  
  
Meghan: Ummm... nope. But I will write a letter for you! *Takes out pen and writes a letter on Royal-Looking paper  
  
Meghan: "Dear someone-or-another... This is Link, Echo, Josef and their pet firefly Blake..."  
  
Blake: HEY!  
  
Meghan: "Please let them do whatever they want... CAUSE I SAY SO! Love, Zeldas tempary replacement, Meghan." *gives the note to Josef*  
  
Tekketite: DU DU DA DANNNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Everyone: *rools eyes*  
  
Meghan: Um... Good luck on the quest, and stuff. After you get all the stones come see me!  
  
Echo: come see you! You mean we gotta go sneak back here again!!!!????  
  
Meghan: Mabe....  
  
Blake: Lets just go.  
  
Link, Blake, and Josef: Okay! * all 4 turn to leave*  
  
Mistery female voice: HI THERE!  
  
Link: Blake, Josef, and Echo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! * link jumps into Echos armes scoobydoo style*  
  
Mistery Female voice: Gosh, calm down, childern freak out so easely these days....  
  
Echo: Who are you!? *Drops Link*  
  
Link: Ouchies!  
  
Impa: I am Impa of the Sheikah. I'm Princess Zelda's nanny and attendant. Didn't she tell you about me?  
  
Link: Nope.  
  
Blake: Never heard of you.  
  
Josef: Sorry.  
  
Impa: [darkly] Ungrateful little twerp! I hate my job!!!!! *notices link and company are giving her werid looks* err... AHEM! Well... my role in the Princess's dream was to teach a song to the one with an instrement.  
  
Echo:The one with an instrment, that would be me.  
  
Impa: This is the song of the Royal Family. I sing it for Zelda every night before she goes to bed, as I have done for many, many years and every year I wish I was some where else.  
  
Blake: How sweet!  
  
Impa: Follow along with the song I play.*starts wistling* ^ ^   
  
Echo: *Takes out Ocarina and starts palying* ^ ^   
  
Tekketite: YOU LEARNED ZELDA'S LULLABY!  
  
Blake: YAY!!! YOU LEARNED YOUR FIRST SONG!! GOOD JOB, ECHO!!  
  
Echo: *is blushing from the praise*  
  
Impa: There will be trouble if the castle soldiers find you. Let me lead you out of the castle.  
  
Link and company: OKAY!!!!  
  
Tekketite: So, Impa leads our heros out of the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside in Hyrule feild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Impa: You brave childern. You're out on a strange new journey, aren't you?  
  
Josef: (sarcasum) no, really?!  
  
Impa: Look at that mountain there!  
  
The heros: * looks at mountain*  
  
Impa: That is Death Mountain, home of the Goron people. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire you seek. At the foot of the mountain is my village, Kakariko, where I was born and raised. Then I took over and now it's really my village.  
  
Blake: Fascinating.  
  
Impa: Head to Kakariko next. From there, you should know what to do. The Princess will be waiting for you when you find the other Spiritual Stones. Remember, all of Hyrule is counting on you! *Throughs dukanut and dissapears*  
  
Link: AHHHHHH!!! IM BLIND!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blake: what would you think saria would say if she knew we were going on a big quest now!?  
  
Josef: (sarcasum)I dont know, why dont we ask her?!  
  
Link: Okay! *runs off in the direction of Kokiri forest*  
  
Josef: Wait! No! Link! Stop! I was beinng sarcastic!! *runs after Link*  
  
Echo and Blake: WAIT FOR ME!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: So, did you like this chapter. Tekketite and Meghan Heath, are you happy you are in this fanfcition, I hope you are!!! So... REVIEW MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The heros go to the lost woods! A new pe...

Chibi (Me) :Greetings monkeys! Sorry for not updating in ages! My keyboard was fried and It took FOREVER to get a new one. Nothing else happing in my life worth telling about, so, on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~IN KOKIRI FOREST~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekketite: Our heros are locked in a battle of wits...  
  
Josef: shoots, shoots, shoots...  
  
Link: Ladders! Ladders! Ladders! I WIN!!!  
  
(The heros are playing shoots and ladders if ya didn't know...)  
  
Josef: OK Link, so you beat me at Shoots and Ladders, Rock/Paper/Scissors, Hop Scotch, Bowling, Baseball, Basketball, Gardening, Gambling and Stock Investing. We'll just have to see who has the last laugh at the science fair!!  
  
Chibi: *Appears in a shimmer of Arzue light*  
  
Link: AHHHH!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!  
  
Chibi: DONT SAY THAT!!! I just learned that I need to get glasses so I dont want you to say anything about eyesight!  
  
Everyone: .... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Rolls on ground laughing*  
  
Chibi: AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY!!!!????  
  
Blake: You *Giggle* whearing *Chuckle* Glasses!!!  
  
Chibi: thats funny???  
  
Everyone: YEAH!  
  
Chibi: really then... No story.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!????  
  
Chibi: you heard me! NO STORY! Do I half to spell it out for you???!!!  
  
Link:Ill be outta a job!  
  
Echo: you'll put me in other storys!  
  
Josef: I'll half to go back to writiing storys and puting myself in them!  
  
Blake: Ill half to pertisapate in Josef's storys!!!  
  
Tekketite: I gonna no longer a narrater if you do that!  
  
Chibi: Ectualy.  
  
Everyone: but... but... but.......  
  
Chibi: i will contuine the story if you all apoligies.  
  
Everyone: were sorry...  
  
Chibi: good. Now go get you behinds into the lost woods, I got a new person to join the group.  
  
Everyone: Right! *All scurry into the lost woods*  
  
Chibi: *Disapears in a shimmer of Azure light*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Lost Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blake: HARK! I HEAR MUSIC!  
  
Link: Lets fallow the sound for no aparent reason!  
  
Everyone: Sure! *all fallow the music for no aparent reason.*  
  
Tekketite: so they fallow, and fallow, and fallow some more untill they reach...  
  
Very scar noise: HOY HOY HOOT!  
  
Tekketite: ...The evil owl from hell, Kaepora Gaebore! (thunder and lighting)  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *pant pant weeze...* (all inhale deeply) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Josef: Thats the most uglest thing I ever seen!!!!!  
  
Link: I WANT MY MOMMY!!! *jumps into Echos arms scoobydoo style*  
  
Blake: Good goddess!  
  
Echo: *Drops Link* WHAT IS IT?!!?  
  
Kaepora Gaebore: Why hellow little heros that I never will become, I will now tell you pointless information that you are arealy either know or are doing.  
  
Everyone: NOOOO!!!!!  
  
Echo: Kill it and kill it now!  
  
Josef: *Shots his last two airos at Kaepora Gaebore making him fly away*  
  
Everyone else: YAY! HORAY FOR JOSEF!  
  
Josef: Yeah, the deamon is gone... for now...  
  
Blake: What do you mean "for now" ???  
  
Josef: That Owl is determened to make this misadventure hell...  
  
Link: but you can just scare him away with your Arios, right?  
  
Josef: Nope, those were my last airos.  
  
Everyone else: AWWW DANG!!!! *all walk off in a huff, still fallowing the music*  
  
Tekketite: well, our heros barely escapeing Kaepora Gaebore (Thunder booms lighting cracks), only to walk and waly and walk somemore fallowing the music the whole time untill....  
  
*Heros walk out onto feild to see a pretty girl fighting a wolfo*  
  
Pretty girl: TAKE THIS YOU LOUSY HUNK OF FUR!!!! *Hits stick on wolfos head*  
  
Wolfo: *Wimpers and runs off crying*  
  
Pretty girl: Well, that was easier than I thought...  
  
Boys: Ohhh... purdy girl...  
  
Pretty girl: Um, who are they?  
  
Echo Who are they? the Blond with flopy hat hair is Link, the blond with spikey hair is Josef, the yellow fairy with angel wings is Blake, and I am Echo.  
  
Blake: And I'm a girl.  
  
Pretty girl: Well nice to meet you all, My name is Dark Saturn, but you may call me Fushigi Megami.  
  
Blake: I would tather call you Dark Saturn, it is easier to pernounce.  
  
Dark Saturn: okay! hey! you on a sick and twisted quest, right?  
  
Blake: Yup.  
  
Dark Saturn: can I join you?  
  
Blake: sure, what can you do?  
  
Dark Saturn: well, I got this really cool stick i can beat stiff with, and I can shape shift in to a tiger-cat like thing...  
  
Blake: Cool, Guess your in.  
  
Echo: *Smacks boys getting them outta their trance*  
  
Boy: WHAT HAPENDED????  
  
Blake: You two let you male needs get in the way of you insanty.  
  
Echo: yup.  
  
Josef: how horid!  
  
Tekketite: Hey can we get going? I falling asleep here!  
  
Every: Shadup!  
  
Tekketite: *Sticks out toung and pulls down lower eye lid on right eye* NAAYYYY!!  
  
Everyone: * does the same thing back to Tekketite* NAAAYYYYYY!!! *Contunes through maze that comes right after the feild*  
  
Tekketite: So out anoying heros have a new member, and now half to walk through a dangerous maze wild fighting a GIANT ARMY OF DUKA SCRUBS!!!!  
  
Link: Dude... It is just a couple of scrubs,*pokes one with sword, it dies instantly* they are no problem...  
  
Tekketite: Well, im trying to make the story sound more intresting so we will not loose readers!  
  
Josef: When did we get readers?  
  
Tekketite: Shutup and keep killing duka scrubs.  
  
Josef: whatever... *kills another scrub*  
  
(The heros adventuly make it to saira if you wanna know)  
  
Saira: *Is playing her Ocarina*  
  
Blake: Hi Saria!  
  
Saira: *messes up in her song because of Blakes interuption having the song screach to a halt.* Good going you stupid angel-winged fairy! You made me mess up on my song! *pouts*  
  
Link: Your hair is green...  
  
Saria: *Rolls eyes at link* No dip Sherlock, you already noticed that three times.  
  
Link: I did?  
  
Saria: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes.  
  
Link: really?  
  
Saria: Yes, really.  
  
Link: Oh, okay!  
  
Saria: Link, you an idot... I hate you.  
  
Link: *smiles* I love you too!  
  
Josef: Link, that was random, strange and twisted....  
  
Link: Hua? i dont get it...  
  
Josef: *slaps forhead*  
  
Saria: Hi echo, I gonna teach you a song cause you will need it later on in the story!  
  
Echo: later on in the story? OKAY! Teach away!  
  
Saria: Listen carefuly... *now playing Ocarina* V V   
  
Echo: *playing fairy Ocarina* V V   
  
Tekketite: You learned Saria's Song!!!  
  
Echo: thats nice, Tekketite.  
  
Tekketite: I know!  
  
Echo: i was being sarcastic...  
  
Tekketite: Oh... thats not nice....  
  
Echo: *rolls eyes* whatever... Comon link, Josef, Dark Saturn.  
  
Tekketite: So our heros walk out of Kokiri forest back onto to hildure feild heading to Kaikariko, what will they meet when they get there?Will they ever get that stinking second stone?! Will Dark Saturn get more lines??!!  
  
Dark Saturn: YEAH!!! GIMMIE MORE LINES, CHIBI! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: Well, how was it? Dark Saturn is my friend, go read heer fic. while you wait for this one to come out with another chapter. If you flame, I can rost my marshmellows! R/R everyone, then you can appear in my story! Im gonna have people become loyal minnions of Gandolf, mabe... And if you send giant chickens to attack me than they will be forced to pop my popcorn!! So there!  
  
And Remember Kids: If you ever put your best friend in your story make sure that they have plenty of lines, Best friends can kill... Especally if they have your home address! *Hides under bed and cowers in fear of Dark Saturn getting her* 


	5. WEEE! GORNS! THE KETCHUP SONG HAS BECOME...

Tekketite: So... we left our heros walking... and walking... and walking... an- *turns to chibi* Chibi! Im getting sick of this!!! when are you gonna write the next chapter???  
  
**Tekketite and Chibi are sitting in the catacomes under chibi's bed. chibi looks up from her ocean of drawn-on paper, to Tekketite.**  
  
Chibi: um.... Red?  
  
**Tekketite glairs at Chibi and chibi sweatdrops**  
  
Chibi: okay, fine, jar breeze... just dont look at me like that!  
  
**She gets up and litary swims through her drawlings, over to a giant Screen, she pulls out a keyboard, and flips on the monoter. She logs into a program.**  
  
Chibi: Hmmm...Okay Tekketite, Im watching them now, will ya do the disclamer for me?  
  
Tekketite: since your actuly starting a new chapter, yes. *turns to readers* Listen up! Chibi doesnt own zelda, and neither do I! So get it through your thick skulls!  
  
Chibi: ...Um... That was a .... Intresting disclamer, Tekketite... *clears through* And on to the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On that dang feild...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekketite: Josef is giving Dark Saturn a piggy back ride, timing how long ther get to carry each other by using the stopwatch on his wrist. Yes, josef has a stop watch, isnt tecknoligy wonderful? Dark Saturn is singing the Ketchup song, which seems to be the new music that you can hear on Hyldure feild. Echo is dragging a sleeping Link by his feet, disliking her position greatly.  
  
Echo: Lazy boy... you'd th-  
  
Blake: I like that furnture!  
  
Tekketite: Blake, which we had not noticed before, has been hovering her and there, now we can see her easly. How she Zips around is sceatly having the people who are awake wonder how blake has so much energy.  
  
Echo: Blake... I think the travling has gotten to your head....  
  
Tekketite:Blake has not heard Echo though, and is now singing the ketchup song aswell. Echo sighs, wondering how long she would keep her own sanity.  
  
Blake and Dark Saturn: Asereje, ja deje tejebe tude-  
  
Dark Saturn: *sees kakaroto* VILLAGE HO!  
  
Josef: *is excausted* Thank the goddess.... It fells like we have been walking for a year...  
  
Teketite: Um... *pulls out pocket calendar* Um... actuly over four months...  
  
Everyone else: WHAT!!!???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwile in the catacomes under chibi's bed...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: WHAT!!!??? That long??? *Sweatdrops* Uh... opsie....?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Echo: *throws up hands, forgiting all about Link, who is thrusted up into the air.* Who cares!!! Were HERE!  
  
Link: *wakes up* Eh? YARGGG!!! *lands into the river*  
  
Teketite: Splash!!!  
  
Link: ARGG!!! *swins to survace*  
  
**Everyone else is pointing fingers and laughing.**  
  
Link: *Glairs then looks behind his compony, to see the stairs to Kakaroto village* HEYYY!!! IT'S THE VILLAGE!!!  
  
Everyone else: WE KNOW! LEST GO! *runs into village*  
  
Link: HEY!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!! *chaces after them*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In Kakaeoto(spelling please!) village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Echo: *nearly gets ran over by one of the carpenders* Gesh.... Ya think they are doing enough construction???  
  
Link: nope.  
  
Echo: *slaps Link upside the head* Shutup!  
  
Link: Owwie!  
  
Dark saturn: hey... can we just go to that big mountain there, like that Impa-girl told us to do?!  
  
Everyone else: *gasp* How did you know that's where were supost to go???  
  
Dark Saturn: I... dont know.... *sees a big hole forming infrount of her* ARGGG!!! ATACK OF THE PLOT HOLES!!!  
  
Everyone eles: AHHH!!! RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Tekktite: So everyone runs like hell away from those dreaded plot holes, up to the gates to the moutain.  
  
Link: *runs strait into gates* Owwie!  
  
Echo: now... why would they put these here...?  
  
Guard: Hey kids! Ahaha... Do you wanna go thorugh or someting? Sorry, no can do.  
  
Josef: and why not...?  
  
Guard:The kings, Ahahaha. orders.  
  
Blake: Ya mean that king no one has ever seen?  
  
Guard: Ahaha. Yup, he's the one!  
  
Echo: Now why would the king not want people to go to the moutains? I though gorns lived up there, and they are no that dangerous, except- *Notices she is cerating another plot hole* AHHH!! *jumps into link's armes scooby doo style*  
  
Guard: Ahahahahahahaha-*falls through the plot hole echo created* ahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
*Everyone looks down into the plot hole*  
  
Dark saturn: no matter, every hole has a bottom.  
  
Tekktite: *grins evily* .........SPLAT!  
  
Everyone: *winces* ewwwww.....!!  
  
Echo: That... was nasty... well, he cant get any ickyer or deader than he is now! Hmmm...*turns to the still locked gate* I wonder where the button to open this thing is...  
  
Ivan((from golden sun)): Really, Garet. it's only logical that she would do MM after OOT.  
  
Garet((from golden sun aswell)): She's gonna do a Golden sun thing next! Have you noticed how much she has been playing??!! She actuly had us beat that stupid giant crawlfish on the ship!  
  
Ivan:: I hate to be st-Huh? Garet... do you know that the seenery changed with out us noticing... and Isaac and Mia are missing... Im afraid were are lost...  
  
Garet: Yeah! looks like it! *sees Link and compony* HEY! why dont we get directions outta them?  
  
Ivan; that's a wonderful Idea, Garet! Um... exuse me! *runs up to Link and compony* Would you happen to know the way back to the golden sun world?  
  
Zelda cast: o_O ???????  
  
Echo: Who the hell are you two?  
  
Garet: Im Garet! ... and this is Ivan.  
  
Ivan: nice to meet you.  
  
Josef: Sorry, we have a quest to finish, but Chibi might know how to get you there.  
  
Ivan: *Has noticed Echo is looking around a fence, he walks up to her* Excuse me... but what are you doing...?  
  
Echo: Well, Im looking fo a secreat swich or something to that sort so I can open this gate!  
  
Ivan: Really? Let me help then. *holds Echo's hand then uses reveal*  
  
Echo: Hey!!! Everything is in black and white! *noticed a giant swich on the wall that wasnt there a moment ago* THE SWICH! *presses it with her free hand, the gate opens*  
  
Ivan: ! My theory was right! Yoru and Adept!  
  
Echo: Say What?  
  
Ivan: An adept can control one of the four elements. Earth, Fire, Water, or Wind. I can control Wind.  
  
Echo: Uh... Yeaaahhh....  
  
Ivan: *gets an idea* Would you like me to teach you how to reveal?  
  
Echo: You mean have things that I can't usualy see pop up and everything turns black and white? Sure!  
  
Tekktite: Well... to make this short... Ivan taught Echo how to use Reveal, wile Garet talked about putting things on fire with Link.... err... dont ask.....  
  
Garet: Yeah! and one time, I put Iccsa's but on fire wihtout him noticing untill it was too late!  
  
Link:That's good... but Im better! Everyone thinks I killed the duka tree! And in a past life I had these cool seeds that when shot outta a sling shot caught stuff on fire!  
  
Josef, Dark Saturn, and Blake: O_o;;;;;;;; ............  
  
Echo: *runs up* HEY!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH!!! NAVI! *Link jumps inot Josef's arms, Garet into Links, Dark Saturn into Garets, and Blake on top, all in scobby doo style.*  
  
Echo: *blink blink* Ya know... gravity shold be working by now...  
  
josef: *straning to stand* It.... is... *colapses, senting everyone in scobby doo style flying throught the area where the gate had been, except for Garet, who hits Ivan, and they both fall throught one of the many plot holes.*  
  
Ivan: YAHHHHHHhhhhh!!! *fades*  
  
Garet: I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYyyyyy!!!!! *fades*  
  
Dark Saturn: No matter, every hole has a bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwile in the catacomes under chibi's bed...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekktite: *grins evily* .........Spl- *is suddently muffled by Chibi* murph! murph!  
  
Chibi: DON'T KILL IVAN!!!! He's my fave. Golden Sun chacter!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: *is waiting for the splat sound*  
  
Crickets: *chirp chirp chirp*  
  
Josef: Ya know... I dont think they are gonna hit the bottom.  
  
Dark Saturn: Hm... Guess not EVERY hole has a bottom.  
  
Everyone: *srugs* Oh well... TO GET THE GORN'S RUBY! *all march off in the correct direction, Dark Saturn, Link, and Blake singing the ketchup song, which also plays as background music*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwile in the catacomes under chibi's bed...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekktite: You REALLY like the ketchup song, huh?  
  
Chibi: YES I DO! I LIVE FOR KETCHUP! *clings to ketchup bottle*  
  
Tekktite: *sweatdrops* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekktite: Okay. So they march up the moutan, singing the "fabled" Ketchup song. and eventuly reach the gorn city-thingie, and chibi really needs to play the zelda game over again, she is forgiting stuff.  
  
Chibi: HEY!  
  
Echo: Did my ears just decive me? Chibi spoke wile not appearing in a shimmer of Azure light!  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHH!! Im blind!!!  
  
*everyone else gives link a flat look*  
  
Dark Saturn: Was that REALLY nessary?  
  
Lank: .... um.... I dunno.  
  
*everyone else slaps ther forhead and goes inot the gorn citiy-like thingie.*  
  
Link: ???? HEY! Wait for meeeee!!! *runs in after them*  
  
Tekktite: Okay, to set the setting.... they are in the gorn village, city, whatever; and there are a bunch of giant red-brown rock-I mean gorns. ^_^;;; Hehehe.... Um.... and that weird gorn statue-vase thingie.  
  
Dark Saturn: *is playing tore guide* And to your left... we see another giant red-brown rock thingiy!  
  
Everyone else: *is supost to be the torist* Ohhh... Ahhhhhh....  
  
Red-brown rock-like thingie: *gets up* HI! *scraches butt*  
  
Everyone: O__O !!!!!!! )  
  
Blake: IT'S ALIVE!!!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!!!  
  
Echo: AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone else: o__O ??????? )  
  
Echo: sorry, chibi has been reading frakenstine recently...  
  
Chibi: HEY! Dont blame your skew ups on me!!!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Chibi: ..... what?  
  
Josef: You spoke with out appearing again!  
  
Chibi: *rolls eyes* Get a life....  
  
Everyone: *growls*  
  
Chibi: SIT BOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean wile in the Inu-Yasha world... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekktite: SPLAT!  
  
Inu-yasha: What the- *face plants into the ground* ???????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the catacombes under Chibi's bed~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekktite: And that cut seen was for....???  
  
Chibi: Ummm... *thinks* A space filler I supose, Im trying to write more pages than my last chapter.  
  
Tekketite: You need a life chibi  
  
chibi: i got a life! ....Just not a really good one.  
  
Tekketite: Riiiiggghhhttt..... AND BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red-brown rock-like thingie: I said... HI! *scraches butt again*  
  
Link: O__O WOW! Talking rocks!  
  
Echo: Link! Be careful! There might be toxic waste around here some where!  
  
Red-brown rock like thingie: Um.... actuly Im a gorn.  
  
Everyone: Really???!!  
  
Gorn: yup.  
  
Josef: *looking at a picture* But I thought that gorns were skany dressed woman in arabian outfits...  
  
Gorn: nope! Those are gurdos.  
  
Josef: *wistles, rips up picture, and throughs the shreadings over his sholder*  
  
Echo: whatever. We jsut want some big shiny red rock. Have you seen it?  
  
Gorn: YEAH! My half cousant twice removed tried to eat it so our big brother daurin locked it up in his chambers and won't come out untill the royal messanger comes.  
  
Echo: Hmmmm.... *rubs chin* royal messnager, huh?  
  
Gorn: Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:Realy?  
  
Gorn:Yup!  
  
Link:REALLY???  
  
Gorn: *wispering to josef* How do I shut him up?  
  
Josef: Say "Yea, really."  
  
Gorn: Okies!  
  
Link:Realy? Reallyrealyrealy?  
  
Gorn: *clears throut* YEAH REALY!  
  
Link: WHY DID'T YOU JUST SAY SO???  
  
Gorn: *Growls* DIE *atempst to do the death hug on them*  
  
Dark Saturn: Uh-ho....  
  
Echo: At times like this it's best to... RUN LIKE HELL!  
  
Heros: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tekketite: so they all run like hell throught out the gorn's village, eventuly coming to that door-thingie that blocks the way to darin. All stop, except for link, who runs straight into it.  
  
Link: *runs strait into the door-liek thingie* OWWIE!  
  
dark saturn: *pounding on door* LEMMIE IN! LEMMIE IN! LEMMIE IN!!!!  
  
Daurin: NO!  
  
Dark Saturn: waht if I said I was the royal messanger?  
  
Daurin: PROVE IT!  
  
Echo: I WILL! *takes out ocual and palys zelda's lullbye  
  
Daurin: the song of the royal family!!! *doors opens*  
  
Tekketite:so they all runs inside, the door closeing after them almost crushing them.  
  
Daurin: CHILDREN??? THE ROYAL MESSENGERS ARE CHILDREN????  
  
Everyoen else: STOP YELLING! YEAH! WERE CHILDERN!  
  
Echo: Well... I turned 14 April Fith, so that makes a offical teenager.  
  
Daurin: what ever, your still kids to me.  
  
Josef: Kids or not, jsut fork over the gorn's ruby and well be going.  
  
Daurin: *holds gorn's ruby close to him* NO! *pets the ruby* My Preeeeaassshieessss...  
  
Heros: *have flat look* Riiiggghhhtttt.......  
  
Blake: How about we make a deal?  
  
Daurin: My Prreee- huh? A deal? what kind of deal?  
  
Blake: Hmmm... we make dongodongo caveren accesable to you gorns and we get the red rock.  
  
Daurin: You make a hard offer... kill the dongogo's, and make me happy too and you got a deal!  
  
Blake: WE'LL TAKE THE CASE!  
  
Josef: ARE YOU NUTS????  
  
Blake: I already lost my sanity on the feild, rember? You and Echo are the only ones that thave a sanaty.  
  
Josef: Oh, yeah, forgot that....  
  
Darksaturn: Are you SURE Josef hasn't lost his sanity yes? He WAS carring around a picture of a gerudo woman.  
  
Blake: nope! he's still sane, jsut perverted aswell.  
  
Josef: I AM NOT A PERVERTED!!  
  
Darksaturn: *icnoring josef* Yeah, I guess your right.  
  
Blake: *srugs*  
  
Daurin:HEY HEY HEY! yoru supost to be paying atetion to ME!  
  
Heros: Okies! *all pay atetion to daurin*  
  
Daurin: NO!!!! Dont look at me!!! Im ugly!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops* Riiigggghhhttt....  
  
Echo: Waht ever, lets jsut try to make you happy, why are you sad?  
  
Daurin: I jsut so unhappy cause of all these gorn problem.  
  
Echo: AND HOW ARE WE SUPOST TO FIX THAT??? WERE HUMANS, AND FAIRYS AND A HALAIN(sp?) AND OTHER THINGS... O_o what are we all...?  
  
Everyone else: *srugs* I dunno..  
  
Chibi: Hey, jsut play saria's song and get this over with, you've been talking randomly for hours!  
  
Everyone: YOU THE ONE WRITING THIS!!!!!!  
  
Chibi: OH YEAH!  
  
Everyone: *anime falls*  
  
Chibi: Hey! Lemmie try! *you can hear a anime fall* Owie!  
  
Echo:I think she had too much caffinee again...  
  
Chibi: It's how I write the story!  
  
Echo: ugh.. *slaps forhead, then takes out OOT and play saria's song*  
  
Daurin: *dances* Oh, yeah! oh, yeah! Hot! hot hot hot! *contunes to dance and say those lame things he says*  
  
Everyone: O___O;;;  
  
Link: *covers eyes* AHHHHH!!! IM BLIND!!!!!! FOR REALLLLL!!!  
  
Everyone else: AHHHHH!!! *runs out screaming all the way to where the gorn wiht the bomb flower sits*  
  
Link: *trips over something* Yahh-orf... *everyone else trips over link making a pile*  
  
Darksaturn: *on top* Know what? that wa actuly fun! Lets do it again!  
  
Link: Owwie... *notices what he triped on* Hey!!! *pulls it outta the ground* Ohhhhhh... *stares in a trance*  
  
Echo: Gimmie that! *snaches it from link* HEYYY!!! A GORN'S BRACELET!  
  
Everyone else: YAY! A GORN'S BRACELET!  
  
Gorn by bomb flower: HEYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Everyone else: WHATTTTTTT????  
  
Gorn: STOPPPP YELLINGGGGG!!!!  
  
Everyone else: Okies!  
  
Echo: *hands gorn bracelet to Dark Saturn* Be storng young grasshopper, be strong...  
  
Darksaturn: *puts on bracelet* Ooooohhhh... it's so prettyful! .... Uh..... what do it do with it?  
  
Echo: pick bomb flowers.  
  
Dark Saturn: Okies! *picks bomb flower, fuse go off*  
  
Bombflower: Phissssssssssssssssss.....  
  
Echo: *in panic* through it! through it!!!  
  
Dark Saturn: Okies! *throughs it off the leg, blowing up the giant bolder, aswell as sending the gorn that sits by the big bolder into orbit.*  
  
Gorn by big bolder: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh! *twinkle*  
  
Everyone else: *is squinting and sheilding eyes form sun* Cool.....  
  
Echo: to dongodongo's cavern!!  
  
Everyone else: Ey! *all march off to dongodongo cavern, the ketchup son playing in the back ground bold and louldly*  
  
Back Ground music: Asereje, ja deje tejebe....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In catacombs under chibi's bed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tekketite: You ending the chapter now?!?!?!?!  
  
Chibi: YUP! I already have more pages than my last chapter, so Im happy with it!  
  
Tekktite: Uhhh... yeah....  
  
Chibi: This fanficting was brought to you by....  
  
~The eternally Sugar High Chibirusia, Also knowed as: Pyro, Chibi, Moonflower, Chibi bishu-hunter, Chibi_moonbow, Me, Yami-M, Forgetful, RP maniac, Miles, Abbalon, Kaphiri, Alex, Daji, Torio, Serina's bernet twin, Pokemonrookie, lemonaid, Drawler girl, To darn much like Navi, The girl that should have pink hair, EVIL OWNER OF THE RUBBER MALLET OF DOOOOOOM, and The All Around Whacked out Girl! *bows* And untill next time, good night, don't let the skullkids bite! 


End file.
